Chocolate Love
by reggierock
Summary: Valentines Day comes up and Shito and Michuru go on a date? Chika jealous? Are the heartbeats beating faster?


**Chocolate love**

RR: New fanfic is up! :)

Michuru: Yay

Chika: I don't give a damn someone just hand me some chocolate!

Shito: How shameless

Chika: What'd you say you bastard?!

Shito: Nothing scum

Chika: That's it I'm shoving my sword up your-

RR: Who wants chocolate from Michuru?

Chika & Shito: Me!

Michuru: Reggierock does not own Zombie Loan this is a fanfic! :)

Michuru woke up to Koyomi's sweet smell of cooking.

"Everyone aren't you excited for the wonderful event tomorrow we should all give each other presents for this wonderful time of year wait are you guys even listening?"

Michuru looked around to see Koyomi cooking pancakes with strawberries, Shito reading a magazine on the table, and Chika on the floor with his arms spread out looking bored.

"Ah that event where lovers pledge their love for each other I'll pass."

Shito said looking up then went back to reading.

"Sounds like fun Michuru!" Koyomi said smiling while flipping pancakes.

"Sounds like a load of crap to me." Chika said getting up going to the table. Michuru laughed and sat down on the table next to Chika and Koyomi.

"But you know this will be the first time I will spend Valentine's Day with a family." Michuru said smiling Shito then looked up and Chika stopped eating. Koyomi gave Michuru a big hug. "Aww Michuru we are like a family.

"Well damn if your putting it that way then I guess I could spare a little money for it….a little. Chika said blushing.

"Me too except it will be more than Chika's." Shito said and Chika almost tackled him. Michuru smiled really big and pulled everyone in for a group hug. "Why the hell is Shito's face so close to mine?"

"Why are you breathing in the same air as me fool?" Shito said irritated and Michuru and Koyomi laughed.

After lunch, Chika sneaked really quietly to the kitchen and whispered to Koyomi. "Pssst Koyomi."

"What is it Chika?" Koyomi said looking at him confused.

"I wonder if you could…." Chika said looking around then whispered closer to Koyomi.

"Teach me how to make chocolate?"

Koyomi then laughed and nudged Chika on the shoulder. "Aww how cute."

"Shut up its not what you think I'm just doing this for Michuru's sake poor girl probably never got a chocolate before…. not with those glasses." Chika said turning pink.

"Okay Chika well we first have to get her out of the house for now." Chika then headed to Shito's room. Chika then gulped and sighed while being in front of Shito's door. "Wait why the hell am I scared I'm just asking him for a favor right?" He then shrugged his shoulders and kicked the door open. "My Bettys you idiot my porcelain Betty almost broke!" Shito said catching the Betty heading for the floor. "Like I give a….I mean whoops better be careful." Shito put his Bettys down carefully and gave a glare to Chika. "What do you want?"

Chika put his hands at the back of his head and leaned against the wall. "Well I was wondering if you could keep Michuru busy for my sake."

"No." Shito said bluntly and turned around dusting his Bettys.

"Well could you do it for Michuru's sake?" Shito turned around and looked at Chika.

"Go on."

"Yeah see the poor girl has never had any Valentine's presents so I thought I'd make her something. Chika said pretending like he was bored.

"And how many presents did you get?" Shito said smirking,

"Uh well you know….I get some…you know what shut up how many have you had you damn bastard!"

"More than 112." Shito said bored. Chika bunched his fist up but put it back down.

"So could you do it for Michuru?"

"Fine." Shito said and thought to himself what _am I going to give Michuru?_

Chika then left and Shito left as well looking for Michuru.

"Michuru we're going somewhere."

"Where?" Michuru asked confused.

"Anywhere."

"O-Okay then let's go wherever you want." Michuru said smiling happily.

Shito sighed then started walking. "Fine we're gong to the bazaar hopefully we'll find something you like there. Michuru smiled and followed Shito out the door. When they left Chika peered out of his door and yelled out. "Its all clear Koyomi!"

"I heard you geeze now go wash your hands!" Koyomi said and took out the ingredients while Chika washed his hands happily.

"So where did you send her anyway?" Koyomi said while waiting for Chika.

"I don't know I just told Shito to keep her busy."

"What you made Shito go? What if they think it's a date?!" Koyomi said pulling Chika's collar of his vest.

"What do you mean of course- what the hell you are right what if he tries to pull a move on Michuru?!"

Chika's vision

"Oh no why are we at a bar?" Michuru said looking innocent.

"Michuru it's okay as long as I'm here." Shito said pulling her in for a hug.

5 minutes later

"Shito your drunk how are we gonna get home?"

"It's alright you can spend the night with me can I kiss you now?" Shito said leaning in for a kiss.

End of Chika's vision

"That bastard that's it we're finishing this really fast!" Chika said getting worked up.

"I'm with you now let's begin!" Koyomi said and they were in lightning speed

RR: End of Chapter 1!

Chika: Why the hell do you make me scream so damn much?!

Shito: Because you do scream too damn much!

Michuru: Guys don't fight don't you want more chocolate?

Chika: *Woof *Woof Yes!

Shito: the hell?

Chika: It worked on Lyca

Michuru: *Pats Chika on the head Good boy

Shito: Please review! *Sighs


End file.
